


Familiar Bonds

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney had met this stranger before but he couldn't quite place his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 237 - familiar

Rodney had a strange feeling he had seen this man before but he couldn't recall where. It was annoying because John had the sort of face Rodney would recall. Simply put, he was gorgeous. Messy dark-hair, an oval face with almost delicate features, and those almost elfin ears that hit Rodney straight in his Elf kink. It was so tempting to reach out and touch them but if John was an Elf, or half-Elf, then he would likely not appreciate the manhandling from, well, from him. With every move Rodney was more convinced John was at least part-Elf. He was graceful and swift, and his sword was obviously made from the high quality Elven steel. This was confirmed when it began to glow blue once more.

"Wraith," John stated solemnly. "I hate Wraith."

"Huh! Don't we all!" Rodney had drawn his sword but he was not a soldier; it shook in his grip and he noticed John's weird expression. "I'm a Mage, not a warrior!"

"I thought all wizards could fight."

"Then you thought wrong!"

"Get behind me."

Rodney watched as John began to battle the Wraith - creatures dragged up from the dark recesses of Mordor, similar in many ways to the Uruk Hai but retaining more of their part-Elven grace, features, and long, white hair. There were three of them and as John took on two, the third made its way around towards Rodney, hand raised menacing to reveal the feeding maw in its palm that would drain the life force from another to feed the Wraith's black soul. Rodney fervently wished he had never left the safety of the soaring towers of the magical city of Atlantis, backing up one step at a time until he had no place left to go. His brain had gone blank when the Wraith had first turned towards him, but now he was in imminent danger the words of an old spell flew into his head. He reached out to draw power from the world around him, from the trees and the grass, from the small creatures scattering into the woods, and even the birds in the sky, releasing a crackle of energy that struck the Wraith, igniting the symbolic tattoo drawn across its face. It screamed and disappeared into smoke and ash.

When he looked back up he realized the sound of metal clashing against metal had stopped, and John stood in the clearing with the beheaded bodies of two wraith at his feet. He was staring at Rodney in awe.

"I thought you couldn't fight?"

"So did I," Rodney stated shakily.

"You did good, Rodney," he stated as he wiped the Wraith blood off his sword against the Wraith's clothing before sheathing his sword. "So, where are you headed?"

"To Atlantis."

"Home," John murmured softly, and that was when the memory resurfaced.

John Sheppard, the son of a man, Patrick, and a beautiful Elf who had pined away in one of the high towers after all her people left for the White Shores. His childhood friend who would protect Rodney from the other children, and who had been taken from the great city almost thirty years earlier by his father, leaving Rodney with a promise to one day return for his beloved friend. His face and frame had lost its boyish chubbiness, his hair was cut shorter, and his gangly limbs were now strong.

"John," Rodney breathed softly, and this time John looked at him more closely, eyebrows rising almost comically.

"Meredith? How can you be here?"

"Huh! I was thinking the same thing. I came to find you."

John reached out and cupped Rodney's cheek in one hand. The years faded away and they were young once again, proclaiming their love to each other, before John's father forbade them from binding themselves together as one.

"And I've been searching for you all these long years, but the city was shrouded in magic, lost to all."

Rodney felt the bond between them begin to glow just as it had when they were children, like a slender thread of gold weaving between them, growing stronger with each passing moment. He reached back to cup John's face.

"I know the way home."

END  
 


End file.
